familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Sprague (1656-1728)
}} Biography John Sprague was Constable of Duxbury, Massachusetts in 1692, and held other public trusts there at various times from 1684 to 1701. He was one of the conspicuous members of the Church in Duxbury. January 8, 1702-3, John Sprague, "Mariner," and Lydia his wife, of Duxbury, deeded 40 acres of upland with dwelling house and barn standing thereon in Duxbury for 125 pounds to Israel Sylvester of Scituate. His last deed in Duxbury was given January 28, 1703. He removed to Lebanon, CT, probably in the spring of this year and became the owner of much land there. July 14, 1718 John Sprague Sr. and John Sprague Jr. agree to liberate Jack, an Indian slave bought by them when he has served faithfully 12 years, and give him a colt which they agree to keep free of charge until Jack sees fit to dispose of him. They also give him a ewe sheep, which they agree to keep and her increase for two years. July 6, 1726 Will mentions beloved wife, Mrs. Lois Sprague's, granddaughter, Mary Way and son Ephraim Sprague. Lt. John Sprague was a weaver and legislator. "Sprague Families in America", by Dr. Warren Vincent Sprague, page 12." Marriage and Family 1st Marriage : Lydia ? John Married 1st Lydia who was b. July 18, 1658 in Duxbury, Plymouth Co., MA she died July 18, 1725 in Lebanon, New London Co., CT m. bef Nov 6, 1683 in Duxbury. From the records of the Colony of New Plymouth, "Shurtlif, 6:115. At the Court at Plymouth the sixth of Nov 1683 John and Lydia were after contract were fined five pounds for fornication." Their Children: 1. Capt. Ephraim Sprague born March 15, 1684/85 in Duxbury, Plymouth Co., MA and died November 1754 in Lebanon, CT. He married 1st Deborah Woodworth abt 1728 in Lebanon, CT and 2nd Abigail Calkin in Lebanon, CT and 3rd wife May 1727 in Duxbury, MA and died after 1788 in Dutches, Dutches Co., NY. Married 1727 2. Benjamin Sprague born July 15, 1686 in Duxbury, MA July 7, 1754 in Lebanon, CT. Married 1st Mary Woodworth December 29, 1707 in Lebanon, CT; 2nd Wife Prudence Minor Sprague married January 26, 1725/26 in Stonington, New London Co., CT and married 3rd Abigail Hodge Tisdale Sprague married before 1727. 3. Capt. John Sprague born September 1692 in Duxbury, Plymouth Co., MA and married February 22, 1710 in Lebanon, New London Co., CT Mary Babcock born abt 1692. John died 1760 in Canaan, Litchfield Co., CT. 4. Samuel Sprague born December 31, 1688 in Duxbury, Plymouth Co., MA and died April 6, 1763 in Canaan, Litchfield Co., CT at age 76. 5. Lydia Sprague born 1692 in Duxbury, Plymouth Co., MA she died March 3, 1762 probably in Sharon, Litchfield Co., CT at age 70. 6. Irene Sprague born abt 1701 in Duxbury, Plymouth Co., MA and baptized 1701 in Plympton, Ma, she married July 9, 1723 Aaron Fish who was born abt 1700. 7. Ruth Sprague born September 3, 1704 in Lebanon, New London Co., CT and married November 12, 1724 to Clodus Dillis born abt 1700. 8, Ebenezer Sprague born abt 1705 in Lebanon, New London Co., CT 2nd Marriage : Lois Standish 2nd Wife Lois Standish m. March 21, 1725/26 in Lebanon, CT No Children - References * #116176792